The present invention relates to an electrical control system for providing remote steering for marine vehicles.
Boats, especially of the recreational type, are traditionally equipped with outboard motors, inboard motors and/or inboard-outboard motors. Steering is usually accomplished by pivoting the rudder or by pivoting the motor or the propeller drive of the motor with either of the latter two functioning as a steering rudder. Except for relatively small watercraft with relatively small sized outboard motors, a remote steering mechanism is frequently provided which permits steering movement of the motor, propeller drive unit, etc. to facilitate steering of the boat by the operator at a position remote from the rear (aft) of the boat. While some electrical, remote systems have been employed, traditionally remote steering has been accomplished by a cable or pair of cables which must be run from the steering wheel at or near the front (fore) of the boat to the motor or propeller drive at the back (aft) of the boat. While satisfactory steering can be achieved with cable systems, there are inherent problems with backlash by which the motor or propeller drive unit can oscillate. This oscillation can be severe enough to cause damage to the boat especially with larger motors and at higher speeds. In order to inhibit backlash, a pair of cables are used and are connected in a push-pull manner to opposite sides of the motor or drive unit. This results in a relatively costly assembly requiring balancing between the separate cables. In any event, whether single or dual cable systems are used, different cable lengths and connections are required for different boats of different sizes and different configurations.
In the present invention, remote steering is provided by an electrical system utilizing electronic controls to provide steering via an electric motor. The system is readily adaptable to boats of different sizes and different configurations since common major components can be used from one boat to the next with changes mainly in the length of the wiring harness. For example, the same major components of the remote system of the present invention can be used with outboard, inboard, and/or inboard-outboard motors varying in size and configuration in rating from around 15 horsepower to about 250 horsepower and with boats varying in size and configuration from runabouts to houseboats and cruisers.
In addition the system of the present invention can be provided as original equipment and can also readily be provided as a retrofit for existing boats using a cable system. In this regard, it should be noted that on most boats an industry standard guide tube is connected to the motor or drive unit and is used for the cable steering system. In the present invention, the steering apparatus has been specifically designed to function with the standard guide tube thus making it readily adaptable for use either as an original equipment option or as a retrofit for existing boats.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a unique remote electrical steering system in which a generally common structure can be used for boats having a wide range of sizes and configurations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a unique remote electrical steering system adapted to provide steering in conjunction with the standard guide tube used in cable steering systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a unique remote electrical steering system which is readily adaptable either as original equipment on new boats or as a retrofit for existing boats.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a unique remote electrical steering system for boats.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: